powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RnR
About Mahou Sensou Hello, RnR, I have some question for you. http://magical-warfare.wikia.com/wiki/Kurumi_Isoshima It is said: Manipulating the shape of objects or the user. It can make the user appear as any age he or she wants to look. I don't know her power accurately, did you know her power? D: Magaruradyne (talk) 10:48, February 15, 2014 (UTC) New Power The unexpected fruit of a very long, fierce and hopeless debate. Always look on the bright side of life ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:33, February 22, 2014 (UTC) New Power An old idea that finally came to fruition, very practical for adventurers. DYBAD (talk) 09:42, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Category Sure, just type out the category you intend to make onto the pages in the category section then publish it. Click your new category and then simply edit it Gabriel456 (talk) 01:43, February 28, 2014 (UTC) you're welcome :) Gabriel456 (talk) 02:07, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Coolest Power Vote for your favorite coolest power (most thrilling application among everything powers can do). DYBAD (talk) 03:05, February 28, 2014 (UTC) New Power Another simple idea, but quite cool in its own way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:07, March 2, 2014 (UTC) New Power A good combination of power, style and versatility. DYBAD (talk) 13:52, March 9, 2014 (UTC) New Power A cool way to show people who's the boss ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:49, March 10, 2014 (UTC) New Power Powerful, balanced and real convenient, for maximal fun ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 06:30, March 11, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because old-school ass-kicking is just irreplaceable ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 07:09, March 13, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because there's no such a feeling as bossing the world around ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:33, March 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because we are never better served than by ourselves ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 23:16, March 18, 2014 (UTC) New Power One of the oldest in the book, but still as cool as ever ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:10, March 23, 2014 (UTC) New Power Nothing original, but a personal favorite. DYBAD (talk) 10:25, March 27, 2014 (UTC) New Power Because sometimes things really need to change ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 09:45, March 28, 2014 (UTC) New Power A more invasive version of Absorbing Replication. DYBAD (talk) 05:00, April 4, 2014 (UTC) New Power If we are to dream, might as well go all the way ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 04:30, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power A simple, strong, flexible, resilient and stylish physiology. DYBAD (talk) 13:22, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Power Creativity and practicality, for maximal enjoyment. DYBAD (talk) 04:05, April 10, 2014 (UTC) New Powers I'm kind of in a magical mood right now ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:37, April 26, 2014 (UTC) New Power The one power every guy would love to have ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 08:51, May 16, 2014 (UTC) New Power Particularly fearsome in the hands of evil masterminds DYBAD (talk) 10:35, May 17, 2014 (UTC) New Power A more balanced version of Reality Warping, with a lot of interesting applications. DYBAD (talk) 02:48, May 23, 2014 (UTC) New Power For the most badass power users. DYBAD (talk) 13:20, May 30, 2014 (UTC) New Power Don't quite know how to put it, see for yourself ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 12:09, May 31, 2014 (UTC) New Power Had this one in mind for quite a long time, finally decided to create it after a psychedelik episode of Teen Wolf ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 03:05, June 2, 2014 (UTC) New Power Great supportive potential, perfect for non-fighting characters. DYBAD (talk) 01:17, June 20, 2014 (UTC)